prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG42
is the 42nd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 236th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Enraged after being informed that the Boss has fired her, Shibiretta strikes Pretty Cure and sucks them into the tale "Arabian Nights". '' Summary At Eternal, Shibiretta is confronted by Anacondy, who informs her that she has had so many failures that the Boss has decided to fire her. Filled with rage she nearly destroys her office and picks up a book she rarely touches, Arabian Nights. Meanwhile, Komachi and Nozomi are at the public library. Nozomi notices a lot of books and Komachi wonders if her book will be noticed between all these great books. Suddenly Natts appears telling them something's here, and to their surprise Shibiretta appears and transports Komachi and Natts into Arabian Nights. As this happens, Nozomi, Urara, and Kurumi find themselves in a desert when fourty Syrups run up to them. Shortly after they are pursued by a gigantic lizard Hoshina. Meanwhile Rin, Karen, and Coco are stuck on a flying carpet. It flies in random directions and through a throne room within a palace. Komachi and Natts are angry with Shibiretta for abusing books like this, but she claims they are simple tools for her to use, and as long as they work it's fine. She wonders how the others showed up though, and comments that this is supposed to be a never-ending story. Natts explains that Arabian Nights is a story about a lone woman who gains courage to stop a tiron by telling him stories every night. This causes Coco realizes that this story must have heard their wishes and answered them. Now filled with rage, Shibiretta turns a nearby pot into a Hoshina, along with a genie. The girls, now together transform but are unable to fight because their target is massive and not solid. As they try, Shibiretta continues by saying books are only tools as Mint argues against her. Shibiretta asks her how her use for a book is any different from Mint's since she only writes to suit her own liking anyway, but suddenly Dream interrupts to say that she is wrong- because people will definitely read Komachi's stories. Books have feelings, but Shibiretta refuses to change her mind, claiming that she read to the boss every night and got no response. She attacks Dream, but Mint saved her while saying books won't respond to selfish thoughts. Then Milky Rose used her Metal Blizzard to defeat the Hoshina, followed by the Cures using Rainbow Rose Explosion to put an end to Shibiretta. It is shown that all of her remaining items start to vanish. Later, at the Natts House, Komachi decides to tell Natts about her next novel. She wants to focus on her frends and how much fun they have together. With everyone else eavesdropping on this- they begin to bicker over who the main character will be. Major Events *Shibiretta uses the power of the "Thousand-and-One Arabian Nights" to capture the Cures forever, but is ultimately killed in the process. *Komachi decides to write a story based on the entire ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 experience. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai Villains *Shibiretta *Anacondy *Hoshina Trivia *The episode uses elements from the tales of "Sinbad the Sailor", "Aladdin" and "Ali Babba and the 40 Thieves" Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!